


The Devil's Doorbell

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Innocent Tyler Joseph, Masturbation, Mention of Tyler Joseph's parents - Freeform, Premature Ejaculation, churchboy! Tyler, mention of Zack Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: Innocent! Churchboy! Tyler catches you masturbating after Zack turns you down for sex.





	The Devil's Doorbell

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this ](https://theweirdwideweb.tumblr.com/image/170551508054)Tumblr post.

“W-what are you doing!?” Zack’s older brother exclaims upon finding you on his bed with your hand up your skirt and your panties by your ankles.

“Well, since your lame brother really just invited me over to work on our stupid project and refuses to touch me because he has ‘Christian morals and values’ and blah blah blah—” you say, mimicking a talking motion with your hand, “— I had to come up here and take care of things myself. Care to help me out, uhh, whatever your name is again?”

You’re so desperately horny, you're not even embarrassed you got caught or ashamed to ask.

“T-Tyler,” he answers. “A-are you m-m-masturbating on my bed?”

“Oh, silly me. I thought this was Zack’s bed. I’m Y/N. Why don’t you come join me on your bed... _Tyler?”_ you suggest seductively, rubbing a spot next to you on the comforter.

“You do know, ummm, what you're, uh, doing is a-a sin, right?” Tyler questions, pointing haphazardly at the hand under your skirt. “The clitoris is the Devil's doorbell, and if you keep pressing it, soon enough he will answer.”

“Oh, you little Christian boys are too much!” you chuckle. “So you mean to tell me you’ve never jerked off?”

“No! I don’t want to go blind!” Tyler exclaims.

“Jesus Christ, is that what they are teaching you in church?” you ask. “I promise you that you won’t go blind, and the Devil isn’t answering any doors. It’s perfectly healthy to touch yourself. But if you insist it’s a sin then —. Come here.” You add without finishing your prior sentence.

“W-why?” Tyler questions, turning a piece of his brunette hair between his fingers.

“I want you to help me not be a sinner.” you tease, seductively biting your finger.

“O-ok, and h-how do I do that?” Tyler asks, reluctantly stepping towards the bed.

“Touch it for me,” you whisper, reaching out for his hand and pulling him down to sit next to you on his bed.

“I-I can’t. Premarital s-sex is a sin too,” he stutters nervously, quickly pulling back his hand.

“No one said anything about sex, Tyler. Just use your hand so I don’t have to use mine. I don’t think the bible says anything against that, right?”

“I-I suppose it doesn’t.”

“So, you want to help me out then?” you question, grabbing Tyler’s hand again, pleasantly surprised when he doesn’t pull it away this time. Continuing, you settle it on your inner thigh, just under the fabric of your skirt.

He nods ‘yes’, swallowing hard upon contact with your skin and letting out a shaky breath, avoiding eye contact with you.

“Look at me Tyler. Do you think I’m sexy?” you ask teasingly, guiding his hand up and down your thigh.

“I-I think you’re lucky that my parents aren’t home from work yet because they wouldn’t even let you in the house in that outfit, project or n-no project,” Tyler answers, peeking at you from his peripheral.

“You don’t like my outfit?” you question with an exaggerated pouty face.

“I-I do. I-I like it. I don’t think my parents would, though.”

“Well, it’s a good thing they’re not home then,” you smirk, pushing his hand up right against your folds. “Now help me to be a good girl, Tyler,” you plead, his body stiffening and breath hitching at the feeling or your slickness. “And for the record, you don’t press it, you rub it like this.”

His eyes slip shut and lips purse tight into a straight line as you guide his fingertips to your clit, moving them in a circular motion over the swollen bud. An almost electric buzz radiates through your core as his nervous hand begins to tremble beneath the clockwise coaching of your own hand. You let out a moan, pressing his digits firmly against the sensitive bundle of nerves and pick up the speed, circling it faster. Once you feel he’s got the hang of it, you slowly remove your hand from his, allowing him to pleasure you completely on his own. His virgin hands manage to keep a perfect, steady rhythm, bringing you close to the edge.

“Mmmm, Tyler!” you moan out, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“D-did I-I do something wrong?” he questions naively, pulling his hand away.

“No, don’t stop!” You grab his hand and bring it back to your core, this time guiding his fingers down past your clit to your slick entrance.

“I-I-I don’t — I don’t wanna t-take your virginity,” he stumbles over his words as he stops you.

“Tyler, one, I’m far from a virgin, and two, I don’t know what kind of nonsense abstinence-only sex education you had when you were being homeschooled, but that’s not how virginity works. A girl can’t lose her virginity to fingers or a tampon or whatever else kind of ridiculous shit they filled your head with. It needs to be a dick of some kind,” you chuckle lightly.

Your words reassure Tyler and he allows you to sink two of his fingers into your wetness.

“Just like this,” you say gripping his wrist, pulling and pushing it against you, making your juices squelch between his fingers.

“L-like this?” he questions, thrusting his fingers on his own after you released his wrist, leaving him to his own devices again.

“Mmm, yeah. Now curl your fingers upwards,” you instruct, mimicking a ‘come hither’ motion.

“Like — like this?” he repeats again, doing exactly what you asked and shifting his body awkwardly.

“Fuck. Yes! Tyler, right there. Oh God!” you chant. Tyler winces, and you’re unsure if it’s due to your use of The Lord’s name in vain, or the fact that you just reminded him of his religious ways during this very unholy act.

He shifts awkwardly again, and it’s at this point you realize he’s hard and has been rutting against the inseam of his neatly pressed khaki pants. You consider offering to help him out, but rather enjoy the sight of him falling apart as he touches you and decide not to.

“Tyler, so close! Use — fuck! — Use your thumb to rub my clit,” you beg as you teeter on the edge, desperate for friction. Tyler does as he’s told, keeping his fingers moving inside you, he rubs his wide thumb over the sensitive area.

“Oh, shit, I’m cumming!” you moan after only a few swipes, bucking against his hand.

“Y-you — ummm, you done?” Tyler questions innocently. You nod ‘yes’ as you pant, grabbing Tyler’s wrist and retract his fingers from you.

“They’re all slimy,” Tyler says, marveling at his fingers.

“See Tyler —” you start, bringing his climax coated fingers to your lips. “— the Devil didn’t come,” you add, slipping his fingers into your mouth and swirling your tongue between his slick digits before pulling them back out. “Just me.”

The look on Tyler’s face is priceless, his eyes blown wide open as he shifts to rut once again. You quickly pull your panties back up and hop off the bed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a project to go finish,” you say teasingly, running a hand over the khaki outline of Tyler’s hard cock. His mouth falls open with broken whimpers and his eyes roll back as warm sticky cum fills his boxers.

“O-oh frick.”


End file.
